Lawliet Cantabile
by thickets
Summary: AU Death Note & Nodame Cantabile crossover. This is a series of drabbles. There are currently two which are L & Light, and there will be at least one Mello & Near coming soon. If you are unfamiliar with NC, just imagine: DN characters at a music college.
1. Lesson 1

Title: Lawliet Cantabile (drabble series)  
Author: Seanachai  
Fandoms: Death Note/Nodame Cantabile  
Pairings: So far, suggested L+Light  
Rating: PG

If you aren't familiar with Nodame Cantabile, a brief summary: Noda Megumi, idiot savant and a wayward piano student at Momogaoka College of Music, worms her way into the life of her next door neighbor, aspiring conductor Chiaki Shinichi. Mainly by constantly making him cook and clean for her and sometimes molesting him. While Nodame shows Chiaki how to respond to music emotionally, he in turn convinces her to work harder and commit herself to her studies.

So in other words, Nodame is L and Chiaki is Light.

* * *

There were many things about L which drove Light insane. If he had felt so inclined, he could have written a book about the many, many ways his next door neighbor was simply ... unnatural and unnerving. Topping the list had to be L's tendency to knock on his door at all hours of the day (he was just as likely to receive a visit at 2 AM on a school night as a Sunday afternoon), and beg for food, like a stray cat. 

"Can't you feed yourself?" he'd ask, barring the entrance to his apartment with his body to keep L from sneaking in under his arm as he was wont to do if Light didn't keep his guard up. "You managed just fine before we met."

"But I'm almost broke and my allowance from Watari-san doesn't arrive until Friday," L said around the thumb pressed to his lips, "and besides, Light-kun bakes the best cookies."

"I am _not_ --" Light started, losing his temper, but L took the opportunity to perform some weird, adept maneuver and slink past him into his living room. He really had to be part feline.

"What shall it be?" L said, perching on his sofa. "Do you have any more of those peanut butter chips? Those were wonderful last time!"

"GET OUT!" Light howled. "I have work to do, and I can't do it with you here, sniffing around my pantry."

"Ah! What are you working on?" L asked, casting about and spying the score lying open on his coffee table. "Is this for the orchestra? _Rhapsody on a Theme by Paganini_! Light-kun is so impressive when he plays Rachmaninoff. I want to hear it!"

Light ripped the score from where it was dangling from L's fingertips. "No." L's expression turned so mournful that Light found himself regretting his taciturnity, if only a little. "In any case," he said, flipping through the score, "I'm conducting, not playing the piano. I had another person in mind for that."

"Oh?" L asked, blinking with false innocence. "And who might that be?"

Light snapped the score shut and smacked him on the head. "You, you idiot!"

"Haaa? Me?"

"Yes," Light hissed. "But you have to promise you'll really work on it, not just improvise your way through it! Practice! No funny business! Are you listening?" For L appeared to have wandered off into a fantasy world, a slightly mad smile inching across his face.

"Ahhh, to play a concerto with Light-kun. How wonderful! This is better than cookies! Though," he added hopefully, "cookies could make it even better."


	2. Lesson 2

Title: Lawliet Cantabile (drabble series)  
Author: Seanachai  
Fandoms: Death Note/Nodame Cantabile  
Pairings: So far, suggested L+Light  
Rating: PG-13 for L in the bathtub and Light abuse

If you aren't familiar with Nodame Cantabile, a brief summary: Noda Megumi, idiot savant and a wayward piano student at Momogaoka College of Music, worms her way into the life of her next door neighbor, aspiring conductor Chiaki Shinichi. Mainly by constantly making him cook and clean for her and sometimes molesting him. While Nodame shows Chiaki how to respond to music emotionally, he in turn convinces her to work harder and commit herself to her studies.

So in other words, Nodame is L and Chiaki is Light.

* * *

It had been a long day already when Light let himself into his apartment to find his television on and blaring some moronic children's anime to an empty room, competing with off key singing of the theme song (how could someone who played so wonderfully and instinctively sing so very badly?) coming from his bathroom, and one L Lawliet, seated in the tub in said bathroom, in which he had dumped roughly half a bottle of bubblebath, eating from a pint of strawberry chocolate-chip ice cream which, if Light remembered correctly, had been sitting safe and unopened inside of his freezer when he'd left this morning. 

He really needed to get his spare key back from L.

"What are you doing here?" he asked from the doorway as calmly as one could when there was a psycho setting up fort in one's bathroom.

"They turned my ..." L began around a mouthful of ice cream, waving the spoon around in accompaniment to his words.

"...gas off again, how nice. Why don't you call up your guardian, what's his name, Watari, and ask him to pay the damned bill for you?"

"Watari-san is currently away on business, and is not answering his cell phone," L answered, smiling and scraping the last of the ice cream out of the carton. "He is a very busy man!"

"I'm sure he is. And you know who else is? _Me_! Now hurry up and get back to your own apartment. Don't you have music to practice?"

"Aw, Light-kun," L said sadly. "It's really messy in there again! It's making the acoustics weird. Can't I play your piano?"

Light felt very close to having a temper tantrum. "If your apartment is messy, then why don't you clean it!"

"Oh! I know! Maybe Light-kun could come and help me clean up."

"No!"

"You're very mean today."

"That's because a freak has broken into my apartment, used my bathtub, and raided my freezer!"

"I'm sorry. Does Light-kun want to take a bath, too? We could take one together! Lovers always do that in BL manga," L said with great seriousness.

Light let out a scream of despair and slammed the door of the bathroom. "I'm going out. You had better be gone by the time I've returned!"

"Light-kun! But what about the piano?"

The only response he got was the sound of the apartment door closing. And perhaps a whimper. There may have been a whimper.

"Poor Light-kun," L murmured to himself, licking drippy ice cream off of his fingers. "I don't know why he's so tense lately."


End file.
